Lucky in Love
by guiltlessgleek
Summary: Finchel in NYC. Rated M, catch my drift? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story with completely different intentions from where it ended up. I guess you can say my creativity took hold of me. This could just be a drabble or it could be developed into something more. Whatever it may be, I had fun writing it. :) Please review. Enjoy!**

He's just popped open a beer and sat down to watch the game when he hears her scream.

"FINN!"

He jumps, completely startled and throws his beer at the coffee table, mindless of where it lands and runs toward the bedroom.

"What!?" He pants in the doorway. "What's the matter?"

She's standing on the bed, huddled against the wall. "It's over there!" She says, pointing across the room.

"What is, Rach?" He asks, following her line of vision to the far corner of the room. He lets out a sigh of relief when he spots what she's referring to. "You mean to tell me that Miss 'Save the Animals' is afraid of an itty-bitty spider?" He asks, grabbing a shoe from their closet and walking over to the corner, poised for the kill.

"WAIT!" She yells, stopping him mid swing. "Don't kill it!" She pleads, pouting her lip and batting her eyes in that sexy way she knows will make him do whatever she asks. He rolls his eyes, but smirks when he turns his back to her. She has him wrapped around her ring finger and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I guess it's your lucky day, little guy. The wife demands you live to see another day," he mutters, cornering the spider with a shoe box and walking it over to the window sill.

"There," he says, shaking the spider out of the box and onto the ledge. He turns away from the window and toward the bed with a tortured look on his face, extending his arms out towards her, gesturing for her to come closer. "Now because of you, some poor fly children will be devastated that daddy didn't make it home for dinner because he got eaten by a spider."

She walks across the bed to where he's leaning against it, her delicious hot fudge eyes sparkling in the daylight. She runs her hands through his short, soft hair and studies the beauty of his face, mentally playing connect-the-dots with his freckles. She laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "And what if you had killed that spider? What about his children?"

He opens his mouth to protest and she knows what he's going to say. "That's the circle of life, Finn."

"That's easy for you to say, Rach. There are already too many spider deaths on account of these hands," he counters, frowning and rubbing his hands up her bare legs and stopping to rest on her panty-clad firm butt, giving it a squeeze. He loves her butt, he really does. It just fits so perfectly in his hands. But he loves her in only his T-shirts even more.

She bends over, pulling his face up towards hers and ghosting her lips across his neck. "You know what I think?" She whispers, sucking on his neck before running her tongue along it towards his ear.

"What?" He pants, feeling all of his blood rush south to the growing bulge in his boxers. He tightens his grip on her butt.

She taunts him, nibbling on his ear and breathing heavily into it before switching sides and attacking his other ear.

"Rach," he pleads, feeling her smirk into his skin as she runs her hands under his shirt, clawing at his chest.

A charged moment passes between them before she's unable to contain herself anymore and yells, "Hakuna Matata!" before bursting into laughter and trying to wiggle free from his grip.

He laughs along with her, shaking his head. "Did you just quote '_The Lion King_,' Rachel Berry-Hudson!?" He accuses, wrapping her legs around his waist, throwing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"It's a classic! Plus, it's on Broadway!" She yells, squirming and giggling underneath him as he tickles every inch of her he can reach.

He looks her straight in the eyes, narrowing his accusingly as he grabs her arms, placing them above her head to hold her still underneath him. "This was a set-up, wasn't it? You lured me in here just so you could have your way with me, didn't you?"

She smiles a huge, satisfied grin. "Did it work?" She asks.

He presses his lips together in contemplation and looks away from her in thoughtful silence.

With her arms still held hostage, she wraps her legs around his butt, pulling their centers together forcefully in an attempt to gain back his attention. "Finn!"

He sends her a lop-sided grin before moving his hands into her hair and attacking her lips with his, reveling in her taste. She tugs at his shirt and he separates from her long enough for her to peel it from his body. She claws at his back as their lips continue to dance ferociously, longingly, before she takes his bottom lip between hers and sucks on it, releasing it with an audible pop.

A sense of boldness rushes through her and she pushes him off of her, rolling them so that she's sitting on top of him, his growing boner pushing firmly into her wet, heated core through their thin layer of clothes. Her eyes locked on his, she removes his T-shirt from her body in one swift motion, her hair bouncing down onto her shoulders and around her face.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles from beneath her, drinking in her almost naked body as it glistens in the daylight and running his hands along her soft skin in route towards her supple breasts. She closes her eyes as his hands reach their destination, massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples into hard peaks. Sitting up on his elbows, he pulls her closer so that his mouth can explore her body further, licking and sucking on every inch of her breasts.

A moan slips from her lips as she runs a hand through his hair, pulling his head against her and encouraging him further. Leaving a trail of wet, open mouth kisses, he makes his way back up to her lips as his hands travel south to her panties, slipping inside them and squeezing her butt again. He groans as she grinds her hips against his with urgency.

Knowing exactly what she wants, he pulls her closer, rolling them over again and hovering above her. He places sweet kisses all over her face before venturing down her body, planting more kisses as he goes. She's panting and wriggling underneath him as he ever so slowly removes her panties, tossing them behind him.

She sits up just enough to hook her fingers into his boxers and tug them down and off of him. "Make love to me, Finn," she whispers, begging him to take her.

She gasps as he slips inside of her easily, filling her body, mind and soul. She thinks they were made for each other, that he was created solely for _her_ and her for _him _– lock and key in its simplest form. It sounds cliché, she knows, but she doesn't care. She knows that each key is chiseled precisely to work only with its matching counterpart. And though several keys may fit into a lock - one, and only one - can open it.

Rachel digs her nails into his back, sighing as she pulls him further inside of her. His lips crash against hers again, gentle and sweeter this time. Finn slides his cheek along hers and whispers in her ear, "I love you," before pulling out of her and pushing back in.

She doesn't say it back – she doesn't have to. The look in her eyes as he enters her again gives her away, speaking without words.

They pant and moan in unison, their breathing and movements becoming more lustful and urgent. They stay like this, with him moving on top of her, his neck nestled near her collarbone, reveling in the intimate contact this position offers them, allowing every inch of their skin to remain in contact as every nerve in their bodies ignite.

He doesn't reach his hand between them to push her over the edge this time – he doesn't have to. The passion in the air engulfs them, rushing their release and accompanying them both into satisfied bliss, together.

**-oooooooooooooooooo-**

"Do we _really_ have to go to this Rico Suave thing?" He whines, fidgeting with his collar, trying to loosen it.

"It's a _soirée_," she corrects him. "We promised Kurt we'd support him tonight. You know how much this means to him," she answers from inside the bathroom. "And stop fussing with your collar."

He drops his hands to his sides and stalks away from the mirror, despondently. He's swears she has x-ray vision. It's not the first time she's caught him doing something while in another room.

"I know. I just… I love Kurt but I don't like these people. They're total snobs. All they care about is what you're wearing." Looking down at his black suit, he picks off a speck of dust. "I don't exactly have the best track record with fashion. I can't take my eyes off of Kurt for one second when he's here because he keeps threatening to "burn my wardrobe". And he's _serious_, Rach." He sighs and collapses onto the couch. "I like my plaid shirts," he mumbles.

After a minute, she steps out of the bathroom, her heels clacking against the wooden floors, stealing his attention. His breath hitches.

"How do I look?"

He stands, taking a moment to drink her in. He wonders how it's possible for her to become more beautiful each passing day.

"You look stunning," he smiles, grabbing her hands and pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you in red." He glances down at her shoes. "I'd love you in _just_ those red heels later tonight though," he adds with a wink.

She smiles, her eyes sparkling. "We'll see. And I love your plaid shirts too, but you look _so_ handsome in a suit." She runs her hand along the scruff on his jaw line. "Tonight, _you're_ Rico Suave."

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

The party is in full swing by the time they get there. It's the epitome of a modern Manhattan gathering, set in what is most likely an art gallery by day. Champagne is flowing, chitchat is exchanged and clothes are ogled. Rachel's incredibly grateful Kurt was able to lend her a dress from the Vogue "couture vault" for tonight's engagement. It's quite the celebration for Kurt's first published column in _Vogue_ magazine and he made it quite clear that everything she owns would constitute as "under-dressed".

After Kurt's speech, she's deep in conversation with some of Kurt's co-workers about the 'do's and don'ts' of colored stockings when she spots Finn returning from the bathroom. She smiles as he stops to study the giant cardboard cut-out of this week's Vogue magazine cover. He leans in closer to read some of the finer print and she bites her lip, discreetly checking out his butt in that perfectly fitted suit. She'll have to thank Kurt for his handiwork later – the man is an artist when it comes to clothes.

Sometimes she can't help but wonder how she got so lucky - why he chose to love the obsessive theater geek over the pretty, popular girls. She tries not to think about what her life would be like sans Finn because she's pretty sure she'd die without him. He's a part of her now; the key to her lock, a piece to her puzzle, the blood flowing through in her veins.

She watches Finn lean too close to the cutout, knocking into it. It falters on the stand before he grabs it, righting it in place. She giggles as he glances around frantically in embarrassment, clearly hoping no one noticed.

She's about to cut this petty stocking conversation short to save a flailing Finn when a tall, leggy blonde beats her to it._ Legs_ approaches him with a smile and a handshake and together they laugh over something funny he says. Rachel sips her drink as she eyes their every move closely, blurring out the conversation around her. She trusts Finn, she really does. It's everyone _else_ she doesn't trust. Rachel's suspicions are confirmed when Miss _Legs_ runs her hand ever so slowly across Finn's back as they converse.

"Excuse me," Rachel mutters to no one in particular, pushing through Kurt's Vogue co-workers and heading in Finn's direction as he uncomfortably fidgets in place to remove _Leg's_ hand from his body.

Rachel marches up to them, running _her_ hand along his back to get his attention. "Hey babe," she says smiling at him. She turns her attention towards _Legs_. "Will you excuse us?" She asks, grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him away.

"What was that about, Rach? We were just talking," he retorts from behind her, his arm still locked between her fingers.

"Come on, we're leaving," she answers, dragging him through the doors and outside towards a cab.

"But… Kurt…"

"We came, we saw, we conquered. I'll text him. He'll be fine." She keeps her hand gripped tightly on his arm the entire cab ride back, in silence. He hasn't said anything either. To be honest, he's kind of scared of her right now.

They barely make it through the door before she slams it shut behind them and shoves him against it, using his tie to pull him down towards her and attacking him with her lips, ferociously. He manages to slip in a word between her advancements. "W- What?" He mumbles, confused.

Rachel pulls away from him far enough to look him in the eyes. "You're mine," she growls, grabbing at his jacket and ripping it off of him. He pants and throws his head back against the wall as she claws at the rest of his clothes, bypassing his tie and removing his shirt and pants, licking and biting every inch of skin accessible. When he's down to his boxers, he bends over, grabbing her by the butt and pulling her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. Finn sucks on her neck as his hands toy with the zipper of her dress, yanking it down and sliding the dress up and over her head.

He slides his hands into her hair and roughly pulls her lips to his. She's still wearing her bra and slip so he slides the straps down, pooling them at her waist, not willing to waste any time by taking them off. He kisses down her neck and to her chest, taking a breast into his mouth while massaging the other.

"Uhh, Finn," She moans, wriggling on top of him. "I want you so bad right now." She slips her fingers into the sides of his boxers pulling them down. He takes the hint, lifting them up enough to slide his boxers off, springing his boner free.

Rachel places a finger under his chin, drawing his eyes to hers as she moves her panties to the side and lines his tip with her entrance. "Mine," she demands, leaning forward and joining their mouths together as she slides herself onto him.

She remains in control, setting the pace, sliding him in and out of her at her own speed as he squeezes and kisses every part of her he pleases. Her hands make their way up his neck and into his hair, yanking on it.

"Rach.." He utters through his panting.

She leans in towards his ear, dragging her tongue across it. "I'm so close," she whispers.

He slips his hand between them this time as their lips and tongues crash together urgently. He knows exactly where to rub his fingers to send her over the edge. She cries out almost immediately, her muscles clenching around him, milking his release.

They stay in this position, catching their breaths, her head resting on his rising chest.

"Damn, babe. You're _hot_ when you're jealous," he chuckles. "We're gonna have to go to Kurt's _Suaves_ more often."

She laughs, snaking her arms around him. Sometimes, his cluelessness can drive her crazy. Other times, it's simply adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

She feels him tighten his grip around her waist from behind and she smiles, stretching and opening her eyes.

"Good morning, my shining star," Finn whispers, sliding the hair out of her face and kissing her cheek.

Rachel turns in his arms to face him, weaving her leg in between both of his and her arm around his waist, pulling him into her, their faces almost touching. She presses against him, melting into him, trying to get as close as possible. If you ask her, she can never be close enough. Even the skin now separated by the fabric of their clothes drives her crazy. She needs to feel every inch of him against her, always.

"Every morning I wake up in your arms is a good one," she replies, kissing his nose sweetly.

He grins lazily as he drowns in the deep chocolate of her eyes, marveling in the way they sparkle beneath her long lashes. She's so incredibly beautiful he wonders how she could be real. His eyes drift down to the beauty mark on her cheek and he kisses it. If you ask him, she's an angel, _his_ guardian angel. Rachel saved him in more ways than he ever thought possible. He's the luckiest guy in the world to have an angel all to himself.

"Lucky," he mumbles before catching her lips with his.

She giggles. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…" he trails off, his eyes drop down to her lips again. "I love you so much, Rach," he says, his tone suddenly serious. "I don't know what I'd be doing… or what kind of man I would be if I didn't… If you hadn't…" He swallows, blinking back tears.

Rachel holds his face with her hands, pulling him towards her so she can place kisses on the outer corner of his eyes, silently telling him not to cry, silently telling him that she needs him just as much as he needs her; that she doesn't ever want to think about where and who she would be without him and he shouldn't either. They're together now, _forever_.

_Forever._ Her left hand travels to his right shoulder blade, running her fingers along the soft skin and picturing the mark he has there. Her mind wanders back to a night she barely remembers but will never forget…

"_Are you sure this is the place, Rach?" Finn asks, glancing around the sketchy neighborhood. They've never been in this part of the city before. He slides his hand in his pants pocket to verify that his wallet is still there. It is._

_She double checks the address before answering. "Yup. This is it." Rachel sighs. "And it better be worth the trek, Noah Puckerman," she adds under her breath. _

_Finn climbs the steps first, turning to face her at the door. "Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah…" Rachel hesitates. "Yeah, of course," She adds, nodding. "I'm just kind of nervous. It's my first big party." _

_He jogs back down the steps to where she's standing, taking her hands in his. "It'll be fun, babe, I promise," he says, bringing her hand up to his lips and giving it a sweet kiss. "Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" He adds, checking her out from head to toe. He loves her in skirts._

"_Finn!" She chastises before her lips break into a grin. "And no, you did not."_

_He whistles, loudly and it echoes in the alley way. "You are too hot to handle, baby. I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."_

_She grins, salaciously. "Who says you have to?" Slapping him playfully in the chest, she grabs his arm and pulls him up the stairs and through the door. _

_The music hits them first, the base loud and thumping, followed by the raised voices of drunk strangers laughing and shouting at each other over the music as lights of all colors dance and glimmer off of every surface. They scan the rooms in eye sight, assessing the area and searching for Puck. Though Finn has had his share of Puckerman parties, he's never been to a Puckerman "Welcome to New York City" party. And the only party Rachel's ever attended was the one she threw in her basement, raiding her dads' liquor cabinet and making a total idiot out of herself by clinging to her then ex-boyfriend and making out with her best friend's crush in a rambunctious game of "spin-the-bottle". It's their first visit to Puck's new apartment and though it is quite large, it is just as dirty and unkempt as the building it lies in. Paint is peeling off of the walls; the floors are wet from spilled drinks and dirty from tons of foot traffic. There are enough people to pack the place like a sardine can, but, no one seems to care. In fact, pretty much everyone here seems to be having a great time chatting, laughing, dancing and drinking their cares away. Finn recognizes one of Puck's roommates from his Facebook picture amongst the crowd._

"_Hey man, I'm Finn," he says, shaking the roommate's hand. "This is Rachel. We're Puck's friends from Ohio. Have you seen him?" _

_A moment passes before Finn clears his throat loudly to gain the guy's attention. Apparently he's too busy ogling Rachel to give them an answer, which really pisses Finn off. He grips Rachel's hand tighter, tugging her closer._

"_Uh, yeah. Kitchen," the roommate replies, speaking solely to Rachel. _

"_Thanks," Finn mutters sarcastically. "My __**wife **__and I appreciate it," he adds, clenching his jaw and evil-eying the guy as he pulls Rachel towards the kitchen. He is __**definitely**__ not letting her out of his sight tonight._

_The kitchen is just as crowded as the rest of the house, if not more. If this were the wild, the kitchen would be the 'watering hole'. It's littered with every type of alcoholic beverage possible – beer, liquor, wine, punches and champagne. _

_Finn pours Rachel a cup of jungle juice because it's pink and has fruit in it and grabs a beer for himself from the closest cooler._

_They find Puck chatting up a scantily clad girl with a tray of jello-shots. "Well, look what we have here!" Puck slurs, sloppily hugging Rachel and fist bumping Finn. "I didn't think you had the balls to venture out here, Finn-gina. What do you think of my first attempt at an NYC rager? Nailed it, didn't I?" He glances over at the shot girl, wagging his eyebrows. "Not the __**only**_ _thing I'll be nailing tonight."_

_Finn laughs along with Puck until a stern look from his wife shuts him up. "You are deplorable, Noah. I see LA wasn't able to tame the beast." _

"_You know damn well that no female is able to cage this animal, Berry. I was born to be wild!" He yells, throwing his head back and howling like a wolf._

_Someone stumbles into Rachel, shoving her forward a bit and Finn grabs her arm, righting her. "Who _are_ all these people, Puck?"_

_Puck shakes his head. "Beats the fuck outta me. Not my fault my reputation precedes me. Word travels fast about Puckerman parties," he declares, clinking his beer with Finn's. "Well, I'd never admit it but I __**may**__ be glad you guys came." Puck turns and slaps the shot girl on the butt, grabbing three shots off of the tray. "Thanks, baby. I'll see you later," he says to her, grinning._

_Rachel rolls her eyes as Puck hands them each a shot._

"_Thank you, Noah." Rachel crinkles her nose as she takes a whiff of the shot. "What is this?" _

"_Jello made with vodka instead of water. You'll like it. Just shut up and eat it," he says, noticing her hesitancy and nudging her hand up to her mouth. "Let loose once in a while, Berry," he demands, winking discreetly at Finn."Cheers, bitches."_

_She eyes Finn over the shot and he shrugs, nodding, so she downs it without hesitation. "Mmm.. that was actually really good! I want another!" She offers Finn her finest pout and he laughs, handing her his shot and grabbing another beer from the cooler. _

_He's lost track of how many shots she's taken or how many cups of jungle juice she's downed. She doesn't seem to care though, standing on the nearest table and moving her body to the beat of the music. The alcohol in her hand that's not yet in her veins spills sloppily over the edge of the cup and onto the table. She doesn't notice. She's too busy eye fucking her husband. _

_He's leaning against the counter, sipping on his fifth (or is it sixth?) beer, his eyes trained on her. He's so mesmerized by the sway of her hips and the shake of her ass that he's oblivious to the drunk bimbo that trips in front of him until her cold, pink drink soaks into his clothes, snapping him out of the trance. _

"_Oh, come on!" He snaps, annoyed, wiping at his shirt. _

"_I'msosorry," she slurs, hiccupping as she stumbles past him. _

_He finds some paper towels to mop up the mess on his shirt because he's pretty wet now. "Fuck it," he mumbles, aggravated. He thinks he's not drunk enough for this so he downs his beer, turning back towards Rachel. _

_But she's gone. Finn glances around the room, using his height to his advantage and frantically searching for her until someone pinches his butt. He really hopes it's - _

"_Rach, I was worried," he sighs, relieved to face a grinning Rachel. "Don't d-"_

"_I got you another beer," she interrupts, waving the beer around. He reaches for it._

"_Nope, you can't have it yet," she taunts, holding it out of his reach. Her eyes locked on him, she slips the beer into her mouth, cap and all, sliding her mouth up and down the neck of it suggestively, releasing it with an audible pop. "If you want it, come and get it…" She calls, backing away from him into the crowd, with a huge, playful smile and a wink._

"_Rach!" He calls, grinning and shaking his head, all former worries disappear as he ventures into the crowd after her. Finn follows her until she stops in a corner of the room, her back against the corner, beckoning him closer with a wag of her index finger. _

_When he's close enough, she drops his beer and it rolls along the ground away from them, forgotten. She grabs his wet shirt and yanks on it, pulling him down so that she can whisper in his ear as his oversized figure obscures her from the rest of the party. "I want to show you something." _

_Rachel keeps one hand on his shirt as her other hand finds his. She guides their hands down under her skirt, rubbing his fingers in her slick, wet folds. Finn's eyes practically bug out of his head in shock._

"_This is what you do to me, Finn," she whispers seductively in his ear._

"_Rachel! Holy shit!" He exclaims, leaning back to look at her face. "Where is your underwear!?" His wide eyes shift from side to side to ensure no one is watching them, his fingers still inside her folds._

"_I took it off when I went to the bathroom an hour ago," she replies, grinning and biting her lips as she uses his hand to play with herself._

_Finn's mouth falls open in shock. Deep in the back of his mind he's briefly outraged his wife was just dancing on a table at a party in a skirt sans underwear. But all coherent thoughts vanish when she tugs him down further, gripping his hand tighter and moving his fingers around to coat them completely in her juices before rubbing them roughly on her most sensitive spot, eliciting a moan from her lips. Finn's once wide eyes grow dark and lustful and his lips find hers, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. She takes like fruit and vodka, now mixing with the beer on his breath. He kisses his way to her neck to suck on it between his heavy breaths as he (hopefully) discreetly pleasures his wife in a room full of strangers. Rachel lets go of his hand and spreads her legs further apart, silently welcoming him to explore her further. She gasps as he slips two fingers inside of her up to his knuckles, stretching her._

"_Ohh, Finn," she moans, as he switches to the other side of her neck, biting it and dragging his tongue along towards her jaw line in route to her lips. _

"_You are so fucking wet, Rach," he whispers before kissing her roughly, his fingers pumping in and out of her easily as she closes her eyes and moans in pleasure when he curls his fingers inside of her. He grabs her hand not attached to his shirt and places it on the growing erection in his pants. "Touch me," he demands._

_She obliges, squeezing him through his jeans before slipping her hand inside and tugging on him as best she can underneath his clothes, wanting him to feel as good as she does. _

"_Finn," she mumbles. Rachel waits until his eyes find hers as she releases his shirt and reaches down, grasping his hand, sliding it out of her. She brings his fingers up to her lips, running them along her bottom lip before sticking them in her mouth and sucking them clean, her eyes still locked with his, her other hand still stroking him._

_Before she has a chance to react, he rips her hand out of his pants, tugs her skirt down and drags her across the room, through the party and out the front door. She heads towards the stairs, anticipating them leaving the building but he stops and shakes his head in silence before climbing the stairs in the other direction, pulling her in tow._

_They make it to the roof in what seems like seconds, the alcohol and their primal instincts taking over. He throws the door open and she walks ahead of him as he props the door open with a brick to avoid getting locked out. Neither of them speaks until they're at the ledge of the building, overlooking the city, the air around them buzzing with life. _

_She turns to him, lust and stars in her eyes. "Fuck me; right here, right now; over the best city in the world." _

_He doesn't need to be told twice. He unbuttons his jeans and yanks them down. Finn turns her around, bending her over the ledge, hiking up her skirt and pushing into her, knowing she's already wet and ready for him. Her hands grip the cement ledge as he uses her skirt as an anchor to pound into her relentlessly, skin slapping against skin as pure ecstasy courses through their veins. _

_He pauses for a moment, absorbing the view of his wife bent over and taking him from behind with all of Manhattan as the backdrop. It's glorious. Leaning over her, his chest against her back, his hardness still inside her, he kisses her neck. "This is our city, babe." He stands back up, his hand extended to hold her still by the back of her neck. "Ours," he growls, punctuating the word with a pound into her._

_Their screams of pleasure not lost in the bustle of the city echo throughout the alley below. _

_Rachel insists they don't return to the party. "Absolutely not. Puck will know I was just thoroughly fucked, Finn. I'd prefer not to endure his crude comments."_

_He laughs. "You know I love it when you talk like that, Rach," he says, pulling her closer into his side as they exit Puck's building. "Keep talking that way and we may just have to have round two on __**our**__ rooftop!"_

"_And rounds three, four and five."_

_He raises his eyebrows in wonderment. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Well, there are four sides of the building, which equal to four different views of the city. I can't just choose one. If we're going to do it again, we have to do it right."_

_He nods, a huge smile adorning his satisfied face. "This may be the only time I don't mind you being such a perfection person, babe." _

"_Perfectionist," she corrects, shaking her head in amusement._

_They walk in happy silence until Rachel suddenly stops short._

"_What's the matter?" Finn asks. _

_She gestures with her head toward a place on their right._

_His eyes narrow, questioningly. "What..? You can't be serious."_

_She nods, determined. "Beyond serious, come on. We'll do it together," she says, marching away from him._

"_But, Rach! We've been drinking. This is probably not the best idea!" He calls after her. He sighs in defeat when she disappears inside and reluctantly follows her in._

Her fingers trail along the scripted word on his shoulder blade._** Forever**_.

He knows exactly what she's thinking. "Forever," he whispers as he ghosts his fingers over the similar print on the skin below her right hip bone. _**Yours**_.

"Yours," she replies, gently pushing him over so that she can climb on top of him. Her eyes droop closed and her lips find his blindly, passionately. She kisses him, willing every ounce of love out of her body and into her kisses and caresses as her hands roam free into his hair and down along the muscles of his chest. Their bodies heat up in anticipation until the alarm on Rachel's phone blares loudly, cutting through their ignorant bliss.

Rachel glances at the clock before kicking into panic mode. "Oh my Barbra! I'm going to be late! I _can't_ be late for this workshop!"

Finn groans in disapproval as Rachel jumps off of him and hustles around the room gathering her things. She runs into the bathroom, mumbling a list of things she needs to bring with her to the workshop today and slams the door behind her. Finn sighs and rolls over in disappointment as he hears her turn on the shower. This was so not how he planned on starting the day.

The bathroom door opens to reveal a fully naked Rachel. She cranes her index finger, beckoning for him to join her. "I've got ten minutes. Think we can be quick?" She questions with a wicked smirk.

He's out of bed and stripped of his boxers before she even finishes her sentence.

Yup, he's the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
